September 5, 2017 Smackdown results
The September 5, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 5, 2017 at Denny Sanford Premier Center in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Summary SmackDown LIVE was slated to begin with a contest between former friends, Natalya and Carmella. However, Kevin Owens quickly interrupted James Ellsworth's introduction of Ms. Money in the Bank, announcing his intentions to interject himself into the match as the special guest referee. Just as he did during the Sami Zayn vs. Aiden English match last week, KO demanded that the referee give him the striped shirt, which prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon, who has been at odds with the former United States Champion for months. Shane-O-Mac made it clear that Owens’ unruly behavior the last several weeks would no longer be tolerated, resulting in a heated argument that brought each man closer to his boiling point. Finally, Owens went deeply personal, suggesting that the McMahon family would have been better off if Shane hadn't survived his helicopter crash, causing the Commissioner to attack Owens. Shane tackled Owens over the announce desk and continued to hammer away until SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan arrived with referees and security to pull Shane off Owens. Owens, who was still irate in the backstage area after the brawl, announced his intention to pursue legal action, sue SmackDown LIVE, WWE at large and every member of the McMahon family, letting it be known that he's determined to bring WWE down completely. With the ring now cleared of the Shane McMahon/Kevin Owens chaos, Natalya and Carmella's match could finally take place. Carmella, looking to gain the mental edge over the SmackDown Women's Champion with her Money in the Bank contract still looming large, of course had James Ellsworth in her corner. The two Superstars went toe-to-toe in this non-title contest, but when Carmella gained enough momentum for Ellsworth to believe she had the win in hand during a two-count, he hopped onto the apron with the contract and accidently dropped the briefcase in the ring. The official seemed to believe Carmella was perhaps attempting to cash in, a matter that The Princess of Staten Island had to clear up in a hurry. The distraction cost Carmella to lose concentration and then lose the match when Natalya rolled her up for three while she was busy yelling at Ellsworth. After the contest, Ellsworth begged Carmella for forgiveness, but The Princess of Staten Island would have none of it. Carmella verbally degraded him, then told James that they are through, bringing their unusual relationship to a bitter end. After promising an unbelievable spectacle for the past two weeks, Dolph Ziggler indeed put on quite the show in his return to Team Blue. The Showoff first mimicked John Cena's iconic entrance, then brought out a woman assistant to adorn him in a robe while WWE Hall of Famer “Macho Man” Randy Savage's theme blared throughout the arena. Next, the lights dimmed and Ziggler glowed in the dark, and The Showoff performed a dance, all of it looking very akin to Naomi's popular entrance. After his display, the two-time World Heavyweight Champion addressed the WWE Universe, asking them if this is what they really wanted. Ziggler made the point that anyone can do what he just did, but no one can do what he does in the ring. Disgusted, Ziggler stormed off the stage, never actually competing. After Kevin Owens’ controversial actions last week resulted in their match being ruled a no-contest, Aiden English and Sami Zayn ran it back tonight on SmackDown LIVE. English, determined to sing after being interrupted during his solo last week, was once again denied the opportunity to belt it out this week when Zayn hit the scene to get right into the action. However, Zayn was left singing the blues after English caught him with a surprise rollup, allowing him to get the major win. After the match, English again attempted to serenade the WWE Universe with song, but this time, Zayn chased him off. After Shane McMahon instigated a brawl with Kevin Owens earlier in the night, KO threatened to file criminal charges against Shane-O-Mac. With so much in motion, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan called Shane down to the ring. In a rough spot because of Shane's actions, Bryan tried to convey to the Commissioner the mess SmackDown LIVE and WWE were in due to him attacking Owens. Clearly contrite and aware of his mistake, Shane indicated he would take the necessary steps to resolve the issue, but Bryan told him that it was too late for that. The “Yes!” Man revealed that he received a call from Mr. McMahon declaring that, effective immediately, Shane was indefinitely suspended as Team Blue's Commissioner. After brawling for the right to partake in AJ Styles’ United States Open Challenge last week, Baron Corbin and Tye Dillinger squared off on SmackDown LIVE, each with a vendetta to unleash on the other Superstar. With United States Champion AJ Styles watching closely on commentary, both Corbin and Dillinger looked to impress, knowing that a victory here could get them right back in the thick of the U.S. Title hunt. The Perfect 10 brought his all against The Lone Wolf, but Corbin landed a questionable strike behind the official's back and following it up with a devastating End of Days for the win. After the hard-hitting bout, The Phenomenal One approached Dillinger in the backstage area and told him he was opening the U.S. Open Challenge exclusively to him next week in Las Vegas on Sin City SmackDown LIVE due to The Perfect 10's amazing effort against Styles last week and Corbin tonight. Dillinger accepted, saying it sounded “phenomenal” and shaking Styles’ hand. After Carmella treated him so harshly in the ring earlier in the night, James Ellsworth tracked down Ms. Money in the Bank to again plead for forgiveness. Ellsworth promised to do anything to keep The Princess of Staten Island in his life. With none of his words appearing to change her mood, Carmella glared at a stunned Ellsworth and declared they would be doing things “her way” from now on. Carmella suddenly grabbed Ellsworth by the back of the head and kissed him with intensity. After the kiss, James flashed a slight smile, but was then cracked by a vicious slap from Princess Mella, leaving Ellsworth excited, yet confused. In one of the biggest main events in SmackDown LIVE history, Shinsuke Nakamura faced off with Randy Orton with the winner getting the opportunity to face WWE Champion Jinder Mahal for the title at WWE Hell in a Cell. With so much on the line, neither Superstar hesitated to bust out the heavy artillery early and often in hopes of making their way to WWE Hell in a Cell to challenge The Modern Day Maharaja. The two jockeyed back and forth with Orton backbody dropping Nakamura onto the announce table, The King of Strong Style retorting with some vicious kicks, and The Viper coming right back with a scintillating superplex. However, Nakamura found his second wind to overcome Orton's best offense, countering the RKO not once, but twice, to connect with a head-ringing Kinshasa for the win, ensuring that he would see Mahal again at WWE Hell in a Cell. Results ; ; *Natalya defeated Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) (5:44) *Aiden English defeated Sami Zayn (1:48) *Baron Corbin defeated Tye Dillinger (9:38) *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Randy Orton to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship (21:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kevin Owens & Shane McMahon come to blows 9-5-17 SD 1.jpg 9-5-17 SD 2.jpg 9-5-17 SD 3.jpg 9-5-17 SD 4.jpg 9-5-17 SD 5.jpg 9-5-17 SD 6.jpg Natalya vs. Carmella 9-5-17 SD 7.jpg 9-5-17 SD 8.jpg 9-5-17 SD 9.jpg 9-5-17 SD 10.jpg 9-5-17 SD 11.jpg 9-5-17 SD 12.jpg Dolph Ziggler re-debuts 9-5-17 SD 13.jpg 9-5-17 SD 14.jpg 9-5-17 SD 15.jpg 9-5-17 SD 16.jpg 9-5-17 SD 17.jpg 9-5-17 SD 18.jpg Aiden English vs. Sami Zayn 9-5-17 SD 19.jpg 9-5-17 SD 20.jpg 9-5-17 SD 21.jpg 9-5-17 SD 22.jpg 9-5-17 SD 23.jpg 9-5-17 SD 24.jpg Shane McMahon is suspended 9-5-17 SD 25.jpg 9-5-17 SD 26.jpg 9-5-17 SD 27.jpg 9-5-17 SD 28.jpg 9-5-17 SD 29.jpg 9-5-17 SD 30.jpg Baron Corbin vs. Tye Dillinger 9-5-17 SD 31.jpg 9-5-17 SD 32.jpg 9-5-17 SD 33.jpg 9-5-17 SD 34.jpg 9-5-17 SD 35.jpg 9-5-17 SD 36.jpg Nakamura vs. Randy Orton 9-5-17 SD 37.jpg 9-5-17 SD 38.jpg 9-5-17 SD 39.jpg 9-5-17 SD 40.jpg 9-5-17 SD 41.jpg 9-5-17 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #942 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #942 at WWE.com * Smackdown #942 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events